The Fire Within
by ppdragos
Summary: A hero is born from strife' but when a hated enemy threatens the love of a lifetime, a fire ignites within and a hero becomes a legend. the legends name? Harry Potter. New abilities and conflict with voldemort, will update soon
1. Default Chapter

A/n

I've read several stories now and I have decided to do a fifth year story although I know the new book will be out soon I'm going to continue this story no matter what and I truly hope you'll read review and stick with me.

Disclaimer 

I'll only do this once. I do not repeat NOT own any of the characters or locations in the Harry Potter universe that honor belongs to J K Rowling 

Summary 

'A hero is born from strife' but what happens when a hated enemy threatens the love of a lifetime, a fire ignites within and a hero becomes a legend. The legends name? Harry Potter . . . New abilities and conflict with Voldemort, can Harry and his love survive. A.U. fifth year, H/H, R/L.

**The Fire Within**

****

**A 'Hero's' Lot/Return of an old friend**

****

An ordinary street at the dead of night, silent and peaceful. All of the local residents were calmly dreaming in their beds while the world outside belonged to the night wildlife of which very little could be seen, the odd bird passing silently overhead and the cat sitting atop the wall of number five. Yes anyone seeing this scene would think it serene and normal, they would be wrong. For not everyone on this street was immersed in the blissful security of sleep.

            As the clock of the nearby church struck two am a pale light could be seen emanating from the smallest bedroom of number four. It was there that the only conscious person on this street would normally sleep however tonight he could be found in a chair on the other side of the room to his bed pouring over a couple of books and fighting to keep his startlingly green eyes open despite the time.

            The house in question is non other than number four Privet Drive home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their son Dudley. However during the summer months this is also 'home' to a fourth person and it is this young man we find reading into the early hours of the morning. Harry Potter, the most famous boy wizard in the world, the only person to ever survive the killing curse 'Avada Kadavra' with only a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt as testament to this fact. A boy who at the age of one lost his parents to that same curse and who, the same night destroyed the most powerful dark wizard in a millennium the man who killed Harry's parents and left him with his scar. Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, who just a few months before succeeded in gaining himself a new body and in doing so murdered one of Harry's fellow students Cedric Diggory at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament. So once again for his own safety (Though he doesn't truly know why) Harry is spending his summer in the 'care' of his aunt and uncle, a couple who despise wizards and magic and would rather Harry had died with his parents. And so it is we find Harry attempting to stay awake while reading.

            The date today was the twenty-eighth of July and although Harry had only been back on Privet Drive for a few weeks he had already finished all his summer homework and memorized all his text books first to forth year despite the fact the Dursleys worked him almost to complete exhaustion with chores while his overly large cousin sat on his rear end watching T.V.  Not that Harry was complaining because thanks to his chores and studying he was too tired to dream and as his dreams since Cedric's death had been nightmares of self-recrimination, he had welcomed the quiet of his sleep. However as Harry had finished his homework over a week ago including memorizing his books he had been forced to find something else to exhaust his mind while at the same time exhausting his body during the day at the local gym, (this had come about when the Dursleys realized Harry was enjoying his chores no matter how hard and in an attempt to leave him miserable they had withdrawn his chores leaving him so bored he had searched the surrounding area until he found a gym). After thinking about it for a few hours Harry had decided to do something useful and had started learning about other languages (something even the Dursleys couldn't oppose) and had found he possessed a natural talent for it, so in the following week he had become fluent in spoken Chinese and was currently trying to master the symbols of the written language, but was finding he was simply too tired so gave up and went to bed falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

            The morning of the twenty-eighth dawned bright and clear and though he had had only a few hours sleep Harry awoke to the early morning sun streaming through his window feeling totally refreshed. As he stood from his bed he greeted his snowy owl Hedwig and glanced out the window to catch the last rays of a glorious sunrise. Knowing that his 'family' wouldn't be bothering him for a couple of hours yet he decided to return to his studying and by the time his aunt ordered him to get up he had already memorized over half the book. As Harry made his way down the stairs he could hear raised voices coming from the sitting room so he stopped to listen.

"I don't care what you say he is not returning to that 'place'!"

"Mr. Dursley you are being unreasonable. Harry still has three years to go at Hogwarts are you telling me you would prevent him from seeing his friends for three years worth of holidays?"

"I'm saying that those freaks are not welcome in my house, and as far as I'm concerned I will not take him so he simply won't go and besides we have work for him to do, we've let him off for a few weeks. No more." At that point Vernon Dursley exited the sitting room and was about to go up the stairs to get Harry when he saw him, standing half way up them "It's about time you lazy little. . . " However he stopped as Harry, seething with anger at his uncle pushed his way into the room to speak to the person whose voice he recognized.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Professor Minerva McGonagal had spent the last several weeks living in a friend's house on Privet Drive to keep an eye on Harry (of course he didn't realize). The moment Molly Weasley had arrived home from collecting her children (and incidentally Harry's friends) from the school train, she had immediately sent a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts demanding that Harry be moved from his relatives home and included a list of stories from his past with them. She then ended with 'After what the poor boys been these past few years especially this year he deserves to be with people who care for him.' And so Minerva had been dispatched to watch Harry and if the situation required it to remove him to Hogwarts where it would be decided where to place him.

            After careful observation she had finally made her decision, of course she almost left Harry there after she noticed that he seemed happy with his chores until the Dursleys removed them at which point she witnessed him becoming depressed and ignored. Then when he found the gym and began studying again he returned to his usual demeanor. It was at this point she decided to get closer to the house and see what was going on inside and so in her cat form she haunted the windows and doors of number four. She finally had an answer. Harry was purposely exhausting himself for dreamless sleep while at the same time his 'family' did every thing they could to make him miserable (at first chores, then totally ignoring him). Now, her mind made up she waited in the front room of the Dursleys while Vernon went for Harry (but not until after he had given her a mouthful for entering his garden, let alone his house).

            As the door opened again she turned expecting to find Vernon again but instead came face to face with a furious Harry, in that instant she realized just how much work he must have been putting in at the gym, the t-shirt he was wearing was one from the gym and fit him like a glove accenting all his well toned muscle from the hard work he'd done. His eyes, bright green to begin with now seemed even more so, it was then she realized he didn't have his glasses on. The difference to the boy who had left Hogwarts a month and a half ago was staggering and it was a certainty that the Harry Potter fan club would be increasing exponentially this coming year. She was brought back when Harry's voice broke her train of thought.

"Professor. I must apologize for uncle Vernon, his way of greeting guests leaves much to be desired!"

"Mr. Potter, Harry. That's quite alright, from what I've witnessed this summer I expected no less."

"Still I wouldn't want people to think that I'm . . ."

"Not to worry Harry, that won't happen besides we all know you're sometimes to polite for your own good but I digress. The reason I'm here is we received a rather, shall we say colourful owl from Molly Weasley stating her opinions of your relatives, and after keeping watch here since just after you arrived I must agree with her. It was her request and my recommendation that you be moved out of the Dursleys 'care' for this summer at least, to give you time to recuperate from recent events. Now though I have no problem you studying in fact I commend it, but not to the point of exhaustion. Yes Harry I've seen what you've been doing, so you will be returning to Hogwarts for the time being say the next week to allow us to help get rid of those nightmares then you will be going to stay at the Burrow that is, if you agree."

"I think you'd be safe in thinking I would agree, just one question how would you stop my nightmares?"

"That Harry, Professor Dumbledore will explain when we reach Hogwarts. Now why don't you gather your belongings while I prepare the Portkey." At Harry's look of horror she continued "Don't worry Harry I'll be creating the portkey myself so you will be delivered safely to Hogwarts." At that reassurance Harry quickly made his way upstairs and started packing his trunk at high speed.

            Once he was finished with his packing Harry scribbled off a couple of notes for Ron and Hermione stating what would be happening then sent Hedwig off telling her to remain at the Burrow and he would meet her there. Once she was out of sight Harry returned downstairs dragging his trunk and Hedwigs cage with him, once at the bottom he entered the sitting room only to find McGonagal in another argument with his uncle only this time his aunt had also joined in.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

To say that Hermione Granger was worried would be an understatement, the moment she had gotten home from school she had started a letter for Harry, she just had to be sure he got home alright even if it meant spending the summer with his relatives. So when she received a quick response she was delighted however that soon changed. Sure he seemed o.k. despite his aunts list of chores for him, but there was something different about this letter and once she started reviewing it she soon found out what, there were no jokes, no innuendo, no light hearted comments about her arguments with Ron or her studious nature. It was almost as if all the joy had been sucked out of him and that scared her more than a hundred Voldemort's. Oh sure everyone has off days and she would have attributed this letter to that if it wasn't for the next five being the same, if these letters were any indication, it was almost as though Harry wasn't Harry anymore, and she would not accept that. After all the time she had spent with him last year during his argument with Ron, she had grown closer to him and finally got to see the side of Harry he kept hidden from everyone even his best friends, and she was sure he relied on her as much as she on him. Yes Ron was still a very close friend but his tendency to blow up and his excessively childish behavior made her believe she would never be as close to him as she was with Harry, yes she cared about Ron just in a different way, that was why she had kissed Harry farewell at the station. But now with these letters she was beginning to worry more and more. When she had mentioned this to Ron his letter had simply put it down to a combination of his relatives and stress from the tournament, but she wasn't so sure.

            She was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of tapping on her window. Looking up she immediately recognized Harry's owl Hedwig and dived for the window to let her in. after removing the letter from around her leg and giving her a drink, she eagerly opened the letter hoping to find something to finally make her smile.

            Dear Hermione,

          You're not going to believe this but I'm finally getting away from the Dursleys. Turns out McGonagal's been watching the house for the last few weeks and after seeing the Dursleys treatment of me i.e. totally ignoring me, she's decided I should leave for the rest of the summer. So she's down stairs as I write, making a portkey to Hogwarts where I'll be staying for the next week or so, after which I'm off to the Burrow. I really hope to see you there,

          Love Harry

p.s.

          You noticed she waited until 'after' I finished all my homework. Typical, and I could have done to use the library on that history essay, oh well, see ya.

            At last she thought with a grin, not only was Harry getting away from his relatives but he seemed to be back to normal, well except for the fact that he had finished his homework, which could only mean one thing, he was bored to tears. She quickly wrote a response and sent Hedwig on her way back to Harry, then after composing herself again she went down to join her parents in the lounge.

"Good morning!" she called as she entered

"My, you're in a good mood this morning" her mother commented, then smiling at her husband she continued "So how is Harry today?"

"Oh he's fine. Much better now that . . ." she stopped, looking at her parents as her face started to turn pink "How did you know I'd heard from Harry?"

"Well. . There's the grin, the good mood, the fact that there's a letter in your hand, oh and the fact that you're late for breakfast." Her father informed her with that I know everything look on his face.

"It could just have easily been a letter from Ron or even Victor!" she protested

"The last time, no scratch that, almost every time you receive a letter from Ron you start into a presentation on how he is and I quote 'An immature prat'." Her mother decided to take it from there

"Also the only letter you've received so far this summer from Victor you disposed of as soon as you'd read it, so we'll ask again. How's Harry?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry stared around the room at the guilty and angry faces 'yes' he thought 'it's going to be a long day'. The guilty face in this situation belonged to McGonagal who after a lengthy argument with the Dursleys about the use of magic in their house had gone ahead and created the portkey. When Harry had entered the room he found Petunia unconscious (fainted) Dudley hiding in the kitchen and Vernon under the full body bind, needless to say after Harry convinced McGonagal to release him he was furious, however the fear of magic kept him in check and within moments Harry was off to Hogwarts.

            When they arrived the school was almost deserted, apparently only a handful of people were there and much to Harry's delight that didn't include Snape. 

After quickly depositing his belongings in Gryffindor tower, McGonagal escorted him up to Dumbledore's office, and after giving the password to the gargoyle guard she led him up the moving staircase and they were immediately admitted into the headmasters sanctuary.

"Ah! Minerva, Harry good morning. I trust there was no difficulty in your departure?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk with an amused smile.

"Nothing we couldn't handle Albus, can I assume you read my report?"

"Of course Minerva, and I must say I agree with your assessment. Now Harry, I expect you have been informed that we have a way to relieve you of your depression not to mention nightmares. Now I must advise you that this will not remove your visions of Voldemort, I'm afraid nothing can be done about those however your own dreams we can help with."

            Harry looked up at his Headmaster, (a man who had been like a grandfather to Harry) with a look of hope in his eyes. "How sir? As far as I could find the only way to help would be a permanent cheering charm and even those would wear off eventually."

"Well to answer that I need to tell you one or two things about yourself however I can't tell you everything."

            At Harry's disappointed look McGonagal jumped in to explain "Harry! When you where born Albus signed a contract with the ministry stating that he wouldn't tell you certain things until you discovered them yourself and confronted us with it. This was and is to protect everyone involved so please understand."

"I understand it's just very frustrating."

"I know Harry" Dumbledore said moving to sit next to him "but for now how about I tell you what I can?" At Harry's nod he continued "very well." McGonagal conjured tea for them all and he began.

            "To start we really need to go back almost fifteen years. The moment they realized you were going to be born, your parents came to Hogwarts to ask Madam Pomfrey to deliver you and also for permission to have the birth here at Hogwarts. Now although this is not unheard of, it is unusual for permission to be given as it was in your case. So two days before you were due your parents moved into the guest wing of the school, excitement was high among the staff at the time for several reasons I won't go into, however for myself it was due to the fact that a second birth was going to take place on the same day as yours, also here at Hogwarts but this one would take place here in my office so I could keep careful watch." At Harry's confused and slightly horrified expression he chuckled to himself and continued, "You see Harry that was the birth of Fawkes' grand-daughter and with three full grown phoenixes here (Fawkes and the two soon to be parents) in my office, I had to lock the door to keep the curious out. Thankfully this did not last long."

            At this point Fawkes gave a quavering note from his perch catching Dumbledore's attention. "Ah it seems I am running out of time so I had better continue. The day of your birth soon came around, and while your parents where in the hospital wing I was sealed up here watching as the egg began hatching. At precisely ten thirty the hatching was finished, however instead of the usual dirty gray or brown chick this one was a pale pink, though there was no doubt this was a phoenix. I soon came down to the hospital wing to meet you only to find a remarkable peice of information; it seems Harry you were also born at precisely ten thirty. Of course this could have all been mere coincidence if not for an occurrence that happened a few days later. Your Parents brought you up to my office to see the new baby phoenix, while your parents and I talked about circumstances outside the school and decided on safe ways to get you home, the new phoenix opened it's eyes for the first time and the first thing it saw after it's parents was you and it sang for the first time while never taking it's eyes off you." By now Harry was so engrossed in the tale he didn't realize Fawkes had flown out the window singing all the way and fading into the distance. "From that time on she would only sing if you where in the room. About a week later you and your parents returned home as did the phoenix to remain with it's mother until it's first burning day, now normally that would be about seven years however this phoenix didn't burn until two days ago and is now a fully adult phoenix (like the rest of her kind she matures quickly after a burning) She will now be returning to the one she is bonded to, in other words you!" In the background the sound of Fawkes was joined by another.

"Professor, what do you mean me?" Harry asked astounded.

"Harry the reason you were born at the same time is because she is your phoenix, more spefically your familiar, and it is through her that we shall banish your nightmares."

"What do mean?" Harry was too shocked to come up with anything else 'A familiar? What does that mean for me?' were just some of the questions he held, but before Dumbledore could answer the phoenix song finally reached Harry but where the song of Fawkes cheered him as always the second song struck him much deeper and he was assaulted by memories he didn't realise he possessed, images of his life with his parents flooded him and it took all his control not to cry out with the joy these memories brought. He turned towards the sound and answered the words he heard within the song "Welcome back Luna!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

McGonagal sat and listened as the story of Harry's familiar was told to him, and she observed with interest as a string of emotions flitted across his face. As Fawkes took flight her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to the window unnoticed by the others in the room, outside she watched as the scarlet red phoenix flew away in full song until he was too small to see, so she turned back to the room where Dumbledore was explaining about the phoenix returning. She started when she realised there was now two songs heading toward the castle, and growing louder by the second, but she couldn't have turned to look at the elusive phoenix if she'd wanted to due to the sight before her. Harry seemed lost in his own thoughts and it wasn't until tears of joy began sparkling in his eyes that she realised he was actually viewing his memories, memories she had no doubt he never knew he had. However when he turned to the window and welcomed someone called Luna she was truly stumped, but glancing towards the headmaster she noticed his smiling brightly. 'He knows what's happening' she thought just before two large birds flew through the window just missing her head.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            As the words of welcome left his mouth two glorious phoenixes entered the office. The one he of course recognised as Fawkes flew over to the headmaster's shoulder, but Harry's attention was fixed firmly on the other, which after landing on his shoulder and giving him an affectionate nip remeniscent of Hedwig then jumped down on to his lap where she started to rub her head against his chest (much like a cat) and as Harry gently stroked her, she released a fluting note of contentment.

            With the phoenix now resting comfortably in his lap Harry took the opportunity to examine the magnificent bird and compare it to his newly discovered memories. Were as the young bird had been a gentle pink like the setting sun, the adult plumage was brilliant silver that shimmered in the light making it look as though she were sparkling and Harry, remembering her name spoke it to gain her attention. When Luna looked up at her friend and master Harry found himself gazing into a pair of eyes the same vibrant emerald green as his own and instantly felt the connection between them, a warmth within him that he had only felt once since his parents death and now that he could identify the feeling as real love he began to make a decision he'd been skirting around all summer. For now though he had a question for Dumbledore but before he had the chance McGonagal beat him to it.

"Albus I know you said that Harry's familiar was an unusual phoenix, but I've never heard of one that colour before."

"Well that is because they are very rare and are always familiars of 'special' people. They are called Stellar Phoenixes, always the child of a regular phoenix but for some reason they are born different as you can see. I will say this however, Harry, Luna as you have named her will be extremley loyal to you, I am sure you can already feel the deep connection between you. She will be able to feel your emotions and help to better understand them, she will eat with you and sleep nearby always at the same time, if you awake so will she. It is in this way she can help with your nightmares, for when she feels you suffering from one she will unconciously twist your connection to sooth you and banish your dream. Eventualy you will be able to do the same for anyone you care enough about, and I don't mean frindship here." At this Harry blushed deeply but quickly recovered "Also Harry you should be aware that she will trust only who you trust and dislike those you dislike, should you meet someone new your unsure about she will be able to sense any dark magic or hostile thoughts towards you and transfere that knowledge to you so you can make the choice of trust yourself."

"Sir is that normal for phoenix familiars?" Harry asked as that was one of his only questions that hadn't been answered that he stood a chance of receiving an answer about.

"Actualy the only trait that is not normal from those I mentioned is that last one, only Stellar Phoenixs can transfere knowledge to their master. In time you may discover other talents Luna has others don't, but for now I see you are both tired, we have been here for some time. I suggest you go get some rest."

            Harry stood with Luna once again on his shoulder and made his way towards the door "Oh and harry! You may go to stay with the Weasleys just as soon as you've had three or four nights sleep. Good night!"

"Good night Professors" Harry said as he left.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ronald Weasley youngest son (but not youngest child ) of the Weasleys sat in the loung of the Burrow frowning over his latest letters from his two best friends. He agreed with Hermione's assesment that Harry wasn't himself, but after what happened last year what could anyone expect. In his opinion Hermione was being far too over protective of Harry and this posed a slight dilema for Ron. On the one hand Hermione had lost almost all interest in the famous duck footed Bulgarian Seeker, admiting to have only  received one letter from him all summer. But on the other hand he had noticed a similar trend in both his friend's letters, all though Harry was not his usual jovial self in his letters, he was constantly asking his (Rons) oppinion on something Hermione had said in a letter, while still being rather protective of her. While at the same time Hermione was doing the exact same thing in her letters but to a larger degree which he put down to Harry's reserved nature. 'And all this' he thought 'while probebly not even realising they're doing it'.

            Now if Ron's suspicions were correct, he knew he wouldn't have a problem with it, after all it was something he'd been expecting (he'd even entered the tower betting pool regarding the subject) the problem was that he wasn't sure if he was ready to become a third wheel. Naturally he knew neither of his friends would allow him to feel that way, but if, as he suspected, they did care for each other as more tham friends then it would be inevitable.

            It was at this moment that Hedwig made an appearance and landed softly on the back of Ron's seat. As he untied Harry's letter from around Hedwig's leg he noticed she also had a letter for Harry, and it didn't take him a second to recognise Hermione's neat writting, it did take all of his will power not to try to read it though, of course knowing Hedwig would never allow him helped. While Hedwig was in the kitchen resting from the journey Ron read his letter. Basically it said Harry was going to Hogwarts for a week then heading to the Burrow, but it was the post script that got his attention.

            P.S.

                   I was wondering if it would be alright for you to invite 'Mione over aswell as i've missed her terribly (and you of course) and the letters were an emense help this summer for which I want to thank her in person.

                                                _Harry_

__

            'Thats it' he thought 'I'll have to start interacting more with others as well as Harry and Hermione. Now who's winning the bet?' As he quickly checked his copy of the betting sheet he couldn't help his cry of dismay 'Ginny?'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Harry lay in bed attempting to put off the inevitable, after the first full nights sleep in over a month he was not planning on moving from the warmth of his bed. The night had passed quickly for Harry, and although he had sufford a couple of mild nightmares they had soon faded into nothing leaving him to dream peacefully about a girl with bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes. Now however his dreams were being disturbed by the sun in his eyes and a gentle breeze across his face, and to make matters worse Luna had also decided it was time he was out of bed and was at the side of his bed tugging at his blankets, in other words Harry was getting up!

            Half an hour later Harry was making his way down to the Great Hall fully refreshed but wondering what he was going to be doing during his time at Hogwarts. when he reached the entrance hall however another thought entered his head, had the other professors present been informed about Luna? If they hadn't Harry was about to have a very uncomfortable breakfast. Upon sensing Harry's unease as he approached the hall, Luna let out a soft note to calm him and when he calmed down she nodded towards the door stating she was ready.

            Taking a deep breath Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and entered with Luna sitting proudly on his shoulder. However as they entered it was Harry who was left in shock, there at the head table sitting beside Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal where Professor Lupin and "Sirius!" Harry called running to embrace his godfather "What are you doing here?"

"Well Harry" he said as he watched Luna land back on Harrys shoulder after her improptu flight from the shock of him running across the hall. "As there are only the five of us here at the moment it's safe for me to show up. However when there are others around and during the school year you may call me Snuffles, Professor Lupins . . ."

"Mutt!" Lupin interupted.

"Remus that was uncalled for." Sirius said scowling at his long time friend.

"Of course it was Padfoot that was the point!" Remus said smirking.

"Hold it! Let me get this straight." Harry interupted "Professor Lupin is teaching again?" At an affirmative nod he continued "And Sirius is staying with him." again another nod "and you two expect the castle to still be standing at Christmas?" He said to Dumbledore and McGonagal "you do realise that between them and the TerrorTwins you may as well retire now as by next summer there'll be no Hogwarts to teach in!"

At Harry's words McGonagal's face paled while Dumbledore mearly chuckled "Well shall we eat?" he said gesturing Harry to sit between him and Sirius "Now Harry I don't want you bored out of your mind here so I'd like you to do some studying, however I have been informed that you have already finished your summer asignments. I must say I'm impressed as I'm sure Miss Granger will be." At the mention of Hermione Harry couldn't help a slight blush staining his cheaks, a fact Sirius imediatly noticed and stored for later use. "Now although you've finished I would like you to do one more essay for me. the subject, the use of familiars in combat." At Harrys nod of concent Remus decided to pitch in.

"Harry! I've noticed you've been, how shall I say, working out! Well this year we've installed an all purpose gym for defence class which you are welcome to use. It's on the third floor."

"Also" McGonagal jumped in "I assume you will want to use the Quiditch pitch" When Harry nodded Sirius couldn't help but grin 'just like James' "Well then with those things in mind you should be able to keep yourself busy while here. Oh and Harry? I would very much like Gryffindor to retain both trophies this year so try to keep up to scratch." At that Harry grinned, nodded and started eating.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            It had been a strange few days Harry mused as he sat in the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of July thirty-first. He would be leaving Hogwarts in just a few hours to go to the Weasley's and he was under strict instructions not to be late, nor was he allowed to be early which of course made Harry slightly nervous but that wasn't the only reason, oh no, Ron had sent a letter yesterday saying Hermione would be at the Burrow as soon as she could but couldn't say when that was. This Harry was happy about as it gave him some time to prepare himself (although he didn't know how much) also the fact that he had told no one about Luna made him feel easier as people wouldn't be there just to see his familiar.

            As his thoughts settled on his familiar he felt a sense of frustration when he was reminded of Dumbledore's assignment. He had spent an entire day in the Library and with Fawkes who, he discovered he could talk to through his link with Luna. Through all this the only thing he could find was some tentative reference to a term called familiareyesation! Fawkes refused to tell him what it was. And all though the headmaster assured him it was there, he could find nothing in the Library, finally he gave up. After which the headmaster asked him to continue once he got back to school also stating he 'may have more luck with someone who knows the Library' with a slight grin on his face as Harry visably blushed.

            Throughout all of this Harry continued to train himself both physically and mentally. With the use of the school gym he had managed to put the final polish to his toned physique giving the impression of a lifetime athlete or professional martial artist, add on to this his flying skill and there would be few if any who could match him at Quiditch now.

            As Harry sat contemplating the last few days he failed to notice the portrait entrance opening and two figures sneaking up behind him, Harry didn't notice but Luna did. From her perch on Harry's knee while he gently stroked her feathers she sent a warning to Harry who hastily through up a shield, and not before time. As soon as his shield was in place a spell reflected and bounced back at his attackers.

            Unsure of what he was about to see Harry turned wand in hand to his aggressors. What he saw had him rolling on the floor in hysterics, there standing behind the sofa stood Remus and Sirius looking humiliated and furious both sporting spiked Weasley red hair.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Sirius asked in a quiet voice

"Sorry Sirius but you look like Ron" Harry replied once he'd regained his self control "I take it from the colour of your hair it's time to go?"

"Very funny, but yes it is time to leave we just thought you might want to fit in."

"I don't need red hair to fit in at the Burrow"

"Enough you two" Remus interrupted "We'd best be off or Molly will skin us alive for being late."

            As they made their way up to Dumbledore's office Harry thought of something "Sirius when we get there you'd better already be Snuffles." He said remembering most people didn't know Sirius was innocent of the crimes that sent him to Azkaban.

"Don't worry Harry all those there know the truth, infact I spent a couple of days there at the beginning of summer."

"What! Why didn't Ron say anything?"

"In case the letter was intercepted." He then chuckled "Of course the girl he was talking to all the time could have distracted him."

"That makes sense. So who was she?" Harry asked as they passed the gargoyle

"To be honest I'm not sure, but he did seem rather rapped up in her so to speak. You'll have to ask when we get there, but at least now you've got no competition, by the way how is Hermione?" he asked with a grin.

Harry was saved from answering when they entered the headmaster's office, but not before he was a match for Sirius' hair leaving Sirius trying to hide his amusement.

"Ah I take it either Harry has become another marauder or something backfired" Dumbledore said looking up from behind his desk and grinning at Sirius and Remus.

"Actually a little of both sir!" was Harry's response with a grin at the two pranksters

"And what does that mean?" Remus asked sharing a worried glance with Sirius 

"I'll explain at the Burrow, by the way how are we getting there?"

"By special portkey, so whenever your ready just pick up that crystal on the desk and as soon as you're all touching it, it will activate." Dumbledore informed them indicating a foot long piece of quartz on his desk.

            And so it was Harry, Luna and the two marauders vanished from Hogwarts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            The burrow was a scene of organised chaos, but in comparison to how it appeared just an hour ago this was peaceful.

            Molly Weasley had got up at six that morning in order to start the meal she was preparing for Harry's arrival, usually she would be the only one up for a couple of hours, but this morning she wanted everyone up to help clean the house. So at half past six despite numerous and voluble objections, the rest of the Weasleys had 'volunteered' to help. Between them the rooms were dusted and cleaned with all the furniture moved round, the garden had been de-gnomed and the lawn cut tidy, the new car was even washed until, at half past nine people began to arrive, it was only then the others were allowed to go get showered and changed only to gather back in the sitting room before ten.

            At almost ten Molly and Ginny were doing a final sweep of the house to make sure everything was 'perfect', and once satisfied joined everyone else down stairs only to see that someone else had also joined them, but before they had a chance to welcome her there was a quick flash in the front garden soon followed by a knock at the door.

            As Harry's feet slammed into the ground, he managed to keep his balance for once and looking around he smiled as he recognised the Burrow. He was distracted from his thoughts though by the sound of Sirius complaining about how much he hated portkeys.

"Oh quit complaining Sirius we're here now" Harry said walking toward the door "Besides even Luna managed better than you!"

            As Harry knocked on the door Luna took off from his shoulder and a second later he was in the loving yet crushing embrace of Molly Weasley, which he returned wholeheartedly.

            As she released him Molly finally noticed the two men behind Harry and quickly covered her mouth so they wouldn't see her grin at their hair. She motioned them into the house but held Harry back a moment to get a better look at him and even through his robes she could see his new build, which she had no doubt a certain person in doors would be infatuated with but the true shock came when she saw the bird on his shoulder. She stood there staring for a second until Harry pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mrs. Weasley? I'd like you meet Luna my phoenix" Harry said deciding to keep the familiar part to himself for now.

"She 's a beautiful bird Harry but where did she come from?"

"How about I explain inside?"

            it was only then she realised they were still standing in the yard "Oh of course, after you."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N

Well there you go part one complete, part two coming up soon including feelings for friends and shopping in diagon alley not to mention the obligatory meeting with Malfoy

So please review and I'll see you soon

PP]Dragos.


	2. pt2

****

**Surprises and shopping**

****

The atmosphere within the front room of the burrow was one of silent anticipation. Mrs Weasley had just disappeared out the front door and those still inside were waiting in silence for her to return with the new arrival. Silent that is until the door opened again and two unknown red heads entered, it was only the quick thinking of Bill Weasley casting a silencing charm that prevented Harry from hearing the uproar-taking place. At first it had just been Ron sniggering but he was quickly joined by Ginny's giggle and with Fred and George's exclamation of "Great more Weasleys" the whole place erupted. When they discovered it was Harry that caused the change and for some reason they were unable to correct the before now silent guest stepped toward them.

Hermione could barely control herself as she stood before the two newly dubbed Weasleys "Let me guess" she grinned, "Your prank backfired?" at their nods she continued "What shield did Harry use? I assume he did use a shield?"

"Actually I'm not sure" Remus answered surprised he hadn't thought about it before "It resembled a silvery mist that showed our reflection."

At this Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she realised how much studying Harry had done, that shield wasn't even taught at Hogwarts anymore but could still be found in the library, but then she remembered what this implied for the two pranksters.

"Erm guys?" she asked carefully "How long would this have lasted if it had hit Harry?"

"Two maybe three hours. Why?" Sirius responded suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

"Well then I'd say your looking at two to three days minimum." At theirs and everyone else's shocked faces she continued "You see that shield not only reflects but greatly increases the spells used against it, that's why its not taught at school anymore in case a student used it by mistake in say defence class."

"Then how did Harry know it then?" Ron called from across the room where he had just managed to control himself.

"Sirius, Professor has Harry been spending time in the library?" she asked silently praying it was so, that way she got to spend even more time with him.

"Actually yes he has something he's researching for the headmaster I believe. And I know he hasn't finished yet." Remus answered giving Hermione a look that made her duck her head to hide her blush

"What!" Ron exclaimed, "You mean he's turning into another Hermione? I don't know if I can survive two of them!"

Hermione turned toward him and all could see the argument coming and so made space for them. However it never happened as a rich baritone voice stopped them both in their tracks.

"Ron that was unnecessary, you and I both know if it wasn't for 'Mione we would still be studying second year potions right now."

Hermione rounded on the unknown person ready to tear into them for using the name she only allowed Harry to call her (though he didn't know) when her jaw fell in shock, there standing behind the two marauders was Harry Potter wearing a loose open front robe allowing her to see the skin tight shirt he wore beneath and, she realised her heart rat had tripled at least when she took in his athletic figure.

"God damn! Harry? Is that you?" Ron asked still in shock "What the hell happened?"

"Ron watch your language!" Mrs Weasley, Ginny and a couple of other girls called but it was enough for them to over come the shock they had all suffered at Harry's arrival.

Harry slowly made his way into the room flashing a mischievous grin at the two new redheads; he glanced around the room taking in the number of people present. This included every member of the Weasley family and several people he didn't expect to see. Over in the corner Hagrid could be seen talking quietly to Madam Maxine, also there were several of Harry's class mates sat staring at him but what caught his attention briefly was a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair sitting rather close to Ron, and although Harry recognised her he couldn't put a name to the face.

Realising that most people were still gaping in his direction he decided to comment, "Why is everyone so shocked, I thought I was expected however I can always come back later."

This seemed to wake everyone up and the next thing he knew Harry was in a tight embrace with Hermione, who although quite red in the face was quietly informing him that if he dared leave she would hex him so hard his grand kids would feel it, and it wasn't until he promised he wasn't going anywhere that she loosened her grip "Harry why are Sirius, Professor Lupin and Mrs Weasley staring at you?"

"Sorry?" Harry looked around and sure enough the three people mentioned were looking at Harry as if they saw something the others didn't.

As he made his way over to the three staring adults he noticed Ron and the girl he saw earlier seemed to have vanished, realising that she was probably the girl Sirius had mentioned he made a mental note to ask Hermione about hr later, first though he ha to see what was wrong with the others.

"Okay" Harry asked as he stood before them with Hermione next to him her arm now slipped through his (seemingly without realising she had done so) "What wrong?"

"Well Harry" Mrs Weasley said before Sirius could embarrass the two teenagers as she could see he wanted to "We were just wondering where Luna is!"

"What do you mean? She's right here," Harry said indicating his shoulder where Luna sat proudly watching her master and the girl she knew he care for.

"Harry" Hermione said quietly "There's no one there and who is Luna?" she asked not able to help the lash of jealousy she felt towards the unknown 'girl'.

Harry looked at them all in confusion until he felt a blast of information flow through the link with his familiar "Oh right" he said with relief "Hermione, Luna is my phoenix and it seems that she is able to become invisible to all but me when needed." he explained "By the way has anyone seen Ron?"

"I think h and Lavender went for a walk outside!" Hermione said "But when did you get a phoenix?" she asked relieved at the fact that Luna wasn't his girlfriend.

"That was Lavender?" Harry responded in shock, she had certainly changed "Anyway follow me and I'll explain." and with that he led Hermione an Mrs Weasley into the kitchen while Sirius and Remus left to prank the two pretenders to their marauder crowns.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ron just couldn't believe his luck, when Harry ha walked in looking like some Greek god he was sure any real chance with lavender had vanished or him. That was until a group of happenings changed that. First was the obvious connection between Harry and Hermione which he had expected, then the crushed look on Pervati and Padma Patils faces when Hermione grabbed Harry followed by the look reservation, but the real clincher had come from Lavender herself. Yes she bore the same expressions he would expect to see from any girl given the situation, first     shock then a quick appraising look but when Hermione had hugged Harry Lavenders response had been to grin wickedly then take Ron's hand and ask him to join her in a walk outside. So here he was walking around the quiet grounds of the burrow on a warm summer evening with Lavenders arm in his and her head on his shoulder, he just couldn't believe it, not even a week ago he had been worrying about his friends leaving him (though knowing it wouldn't happen) and now here he was in a relationship that had growing all summer without him even realising. As they walked in comfortable silence Ron's mind slipped back to the beginning of the summer and the shock he received that day.

Flash back

"Alright Ron lets see you stop this one!" Ginny yelled as she sped past Charlie who was sending the bludger back toward Fred on the opposing team.

It was just past Ginny's Birthday in the middle of June and all her brothers had returned home to celebrate with her, and Charlie had brought a set of Quiditch balls with him. So there they were    Ginny, Charlie and Bill acing of against Ron and the Terror Twins.

Ron hovered in front of their impromptu goal as his sister hurtled towards him at maximum speed on her comet 320 a present from Percy who had been made head of his department at the Ministry since the death of Barty Crouch Snr. (though he had been thoroughly investigated first). Ron could still remember the first time Ginny had joined in on one of their games and shown herself to be one of the best chasers he had ever seen, and also the only member of his family that could challenge him when he played keeper. Since then he had always trained with her and had become almost impossible to score past, so he was sure he would make the house team this year.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted however as Ginny began to bank to her let and his adrenaline climbed in response. He knew what was coming, a move she had developed to push him to his limits, she would begin to cork-screw at high speed and release the quaffle at an undetermined point causing it to continue with the cork-screw, and if that wasn't enough she would add a spin to the ball to make it waver in the air, making it almost impossible for the keeper to block. So far Ron had only managed to block this move once and was determined to do so again, as the ball came twisting and spinning toward him he sat calmly in front of the goal. At the last moment he threw himself to the side knocking the ball of coarse while just managing to remain on his broom.

As he regained control he heard clapping and turned grinning towards his siblings, however though they were all beaming proudly at him none of them were clapping. Following the sound he felt his breath hitch, there on the ground was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen and though he knew he recognised her he was fining it hard to remember her name. It was also with some shock he recognised the large dog sitting next to her and he wondered what Sirius was doing there. He was quickly distracted again as his brain supplied the name he had been looking for and he almost fell of his broom in shock.

"Lavender?" He called own "What are you doing here?" He asked as he landed next to her.

"Hi Ron" Se said with a smile that cause his heart to jump into his throat "We've just moved into the village and dad asked me to bring Snuffles up to visit for a while!" She then leaned in to whisper in his ear, causing Ron's temperature to rise considerably "He's going to tell the rest of your family who he is and then stay for a week before leaving on some mission."

Ron's shock was obvious from the look on his face "You mean you know who he is?"

"Yeah! Dad went to school with him, and Professor Dumbledore told us what happened so we could bring him safely here while we were moving. Speaking of which, would you like to come round for dinner tomorrow?" Ron nodded quickly not trusting his voice at that minute "Great!" she said as she began to walk back to the village "Then we can have a chat about how you managed to get into all that trouble without me realising."

The rest of the month seemed to slip by for Ron he was vaguely aware of Sirius leaving and he was unsure as to whether he had mentioned this to Harry. The whole time he was writing to his two best friends comforting one about the other, his relationship with Lavender had increased (despite the twins teasing) until the day he had received the letter from Harry about going to Hogwarts.

He had just sent Hedwig off to his room to rest when an unfamiliar owl arrived in the room with a small note from Lavender, this confused him as she had never use owls before she had just walked up the road to speak to him. The note turned out to be a simple request for him to meet her in the meadow they Quiditch in, so he had set off to meet her straight away wondering what was wrong, he had spent almost all the previous evening with her at her house and he was sure if something important had happed she would have told him then. All such thoughts ceased however as he entered the meadow and saw her standing under a nearby tree wearing a buttercup yellow sundress, and Ron felt the now familiar quickening of his heart at the sight.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he made his way over smiling happily and greeted her warmly with his now customary hug, this however changed when she asked him one question "Will you be my boyfriend?" He didn't even need to consider it after the weeks together and nodded grinning not feeling an ounce of the shock he would have expected. The shock did hit him though when he felt her lips against his own, and he surrendered himself to the sensation.

He would have been content to remain in her embrace had it not been for someone clearing their throat, looking up they came face to ace with Ginny while behind her Bill and Charlie where busy holding Fred and George back from doing anything to the new couple.

"We saw you coming up here and thought we'd get a game going." Ginny was telling him while trying to control her smile "But it looks like you two had other things on your minds." As both Ron and Lavender turned a furious shade of red she decided to let them of easily "Now I swear we won't tease you, if you answer one question. Who asked who?" When she received her answer she sped off to inform her brothers that she had won the bet and they had to do all her chores for the rest o the month.

End Flash Back

And that had been that, the rest of the family had left them in peace and accepted them being together and he had had a week of bliss. And now here he was, his friends back at the burrow and his girlfriend cuddled up on his arm. As they returned to the house he couldn't help but think 'can't wait to see Harry and Hermione's faces when I tell them. Then maybe I can get them to tell each other.'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione could not believe her eyes, there sitting calmly on Harry's shoulder was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen, not to mention one of the rarest. Nor could she believe what she had heard Harry had just finished telling the story of how he and Luna met (leaving out the part about her being his familiar) and though she knew it was the phoenix who always chose their masters she had never heard o one choosing at such a time, especially only days after both their births. She knew Harry well, so she knew he'd left something out of the explanation but looking around at Mrs and Mr Weasley she realised she was the only one who thought so, so she decided to drop it for now.

This decision was change soon after however when Luna hopped into her lap, allowing her to stroke the magnificent creatures silver down in a way only Harry had been able to before. Glancing over at Harry to see what his reaction was to all this she was happy to see a gentle smile before suddenly her curiosity hit over drive, what ever he was hiding concerning this phoenix she thought must be important and once she realised this her protective streak kicked in and she wanted to know what the connection was between Harry and Luna.

"Harry?" she asked turning to look him in the eyes almost loosing her train o thought when caught in their depths, but quickly shaking it of continued "What aren't you telling us?"

"What? How do you mean?" he asked knowing if anyone could catch an omission o details on his part it was Hermione.

"Look Harry, I've known you a long time and after last year I know we're closer than before and I can tell there's something important you're not telling us concerning Luna. And while were on the subject of hiding things where are your glasses?"

"Alright I knew you'd notice just not so quick, firstly I don't know why but I don't need my glasses any more. Secondly Luna's not just my phoenix. . . . She's my familiar.

"What!! Are you sure about that?" Mrs Weasley said from across the table.

"Very, why?"

"Well having a phoenix for a familiar is rare in it's self, but a stellar phoenix."

"I know it has something to do with, and I quote Professor Dumbledore here 'Special People' but I don't know what that means yet. I'm going to look into it back at school" Harry replied while watching Hermione stroke Luna.

"Erm, Harry?" Hermione asked timidly which in itself caught his attention "If Luna's your familiar why is she sat on my knee?"

"Well" Harry said slightly unsteadily "She likes and trusts who I do!"

"That applies to everyone in this room Harry, so why does she seem to only allow me to stroke her?"

Harry couldn't help it as he felt himself blush. Feeling how uncomfortable her master had become Luna sent a blast of encouragement through the link to help calm him.

"Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? Could I have a moment to talk to Hermione please?" Harry asked the two elder Weasleys timidly "And could you not tell Ron about Luna yet. I'd like to introduce her myself" he continued at their nods.

Turning back to Hermione as they let the room Harry couldn't help but feel apprehensive but Luna's silent encouragement was a tremendous help. "Hermione what I said was true. Luna trusts who I trust" Harry said regaining his composure as he spoke, though his was pounding in his chest. "The reason she flew to you and not the others is because what I feel for you and have felt since last year at school just can't be classified as 'like'. Hermione, 'Mione Luna knows exactly how I feel about a person even if I don't say it aloud and thanks to her I have been able to identify what I feel for you. She's also the one who's supplied the courage for me to tell you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she stopped petting Luna. 'Is he saying what I think he's saying? God I hope so!" She thought but aloud answered breathlessly "What do you mean?"

Harry took her hand smiling, all nervousness suppressed by Luna, "What I'm mean 'Mione is I've fallen in love with you."

He never got to say anything more as Hermione threw herself into his arms kissing him for all she was worth, he forgot all about the Weasleys, the party waiting to happen in the front room or even Voldemort, he was now, in that instant complete and nothing could spoil it, especially when Luna funnelled Hermione's thoughts and feelings through to him.

They were interrupted however by someone clearing their throat and when they glanced away from each other they found Mrs. Weasley smiling brightly at them from the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt dears, but if Harry doesn't get back to the party people will come looking for him!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lightning flashed across the gloomy sky over an island somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic. The imposing fortress located there could be seen for miles around, and even out of view could be felt. The building had an air of darkness shrouding it, which cut straight to the bone. This however didn't matter to the man standing on the shore looking out to sea, behind him was a scene straight from some horror film as men in black robes and masks herded the uncooperative to their final doom at the hands of the Dementor's of Azkaban.

Voldemort couldn't believe how easy it had been and as his blood red eyes surveyed the storm racked ocean before him, he marvelled at the stupidity of the Minister of magic. By refusing to believe in the resurrection of Voldemort and adamantly denying any and all chances of an attack, Cornelius Fudge had paved the way for Voldemort's return to power. The 'impenetrable' fortress/prison of Azkaban had fallen to it's own guards in less than half an hour of his arrival. Now with his imprisoned followers once again at his side and the Dementor's sworn to follow him, only two things, two people remained in his way, both dangerous even if only one of them knew why.

"Wormtail!" he bellowed into the night. Within moments a short balding man approached and grovelled at his masters feet.

"You called my lord!"

"I have a job for you, one even you can't foul up!" he snarled at the cowering form before him. "You are to return immediately to Hogwarts and find out everything you can about what the old fool is planning. Report back to me before school restarts. Now go!" Wormtail fled as quickly as he could unfortunately not quick enough "Oh Wormtail, just a small reminder of what's waiting for you if you fail. Crucio!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"AAHHH!!" The peaceful silence of early dawn at the Burrow was shattered by Harry's scream as he awoke quickly followed by the sound of phoenix song. It had been four days since Harry had arrived at the Burrow, and bliss was the only word Harry could use to describe his time there. For four days he had been training, playing Quiditch, studying languages (now on to French) and spending so much time with Hermione people began to believe they were attached at the hip (or lips depending on who you spoke to). Sure things had been a little rocky to start with Harry had introduced Ron to Luna just moments after everyone was informed that Ron was seeing Lavender, and also about Harry and Hermione. The party had been a huge success and they'd been cleaning for hours the next morning, during which Hermione had run in brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet, the headline of which was a new rule allowing the use of Pensive's in court. The first trial to use this method was to happen that day 'The Ministry of Magic vs. Sirius Black'.

To say that Harry was upset would be an understatement however with Hermione and Luna's help he calmed down enough to write to Sirius. The response arrived the next morning from Professor Dumbledore stating that due to a legal technicality the trial had been delayed, but thanks to the overwhelming evidence to support Sirius, Dumbledore assured he would be cleared by the start of term. For the rest of that day Hermione refused to leave Harry's side, in-fact she remained so close that the evening found them both sat in the same armchair going over the notes Harry had made of his research for Dumbledore, and even with Hermione's help nothing new was discovered and so with a soft kiss they has wished each other good night and retired to their rooms.

The third morning dawned bright and clear above the Burrow with only a slight breeze to disturb the air, perfect Quiditch weather. The scene within the Burrow was not so perfect, Ron and Ginny sat at the breakfast table glaring at their twin siblings, nothing unusual you might say if it wasn't for the fact that most of the others were in fits of hysterics. In an attempt to lift the previous days gloom the twins had got up early and set up pranks on the family members, resulting in two Weasley haired Hinkypunks, needless to say they weren't happy.

The twins were saved from their vengeance (and that of their mother) by the arrival of an owl bearing the school letters three of which were a good deal thicker than the others. When Harry picked up his envelope it was with a great deal of caution that he opened it (the Marauders had returned to Hogwarts after all) to find three smaller sealed envelops all addressed to him. As he about to open the first envelope his attention was diverted by a gasp from across the table followed by a squeal from next to him. Glancing up he found both Ron and Hermione staring down at two silver prefect badges, but while Hermione looked delighted as Harry congratulated her receiving a huge hug and blatant kiss in return, Ron looked down at his in disbelief.

"But. But. I can't be a prefect!" he said in dismay,

"Why ever not Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked beaming with pride.

"Well . . ." Ron looked around helplessly "For one thing it'll take up too much of my time, I'll never get to see Lavender!"

"Ron, have you looked at the letter that's with the badge?" Hermione asked

"No why?"

"Because they've picked four prefects from each house this year, including Lavender. Which means you've got no reason to refuse." She said while grinning at Harry.

"What?" He asked when Ron began to grin at him as well.

"Open your letters Harry" Hermione told him while still smiling though he soon found out why.

The first letter he opened turned out to be the usual letter including book list, however with this was a note stating that due to a request from Professor Trelawny (based on a 'vision' she had during the summer) he had been removed from the divination course. Instead Professor Dumbledore would be personally teaching him combat and duelling, which of course was a great surprise to all at the table.

The second letter was the on to explain the grins, as when Harry opened it out fell another Prefects badge, "That proves it" he exclaimed "their all nuts! First they allow two of the Marauders to stay at the school and now this."

"Marauders?" Fred gasped

"Which Marauders?" George continued

"I'll explain later!" Harry said moving on to the third envelope just to find a note attached.

            Harry.

                   Please take this sealed envelope to Gringotts during your trip to Diagon Alley and present it to the head goblin and all will be revealed.

                                                Professor Dumbledore.

As Harry sat contemplating the sealed letter for Gringotts, Mrs Weasley informed them that they would head to Diagon alley the next morning.

After breakfast it was decided that they should kill some time playing Quiditch. So they all made their way down to the meadow and all though they couldn't convince Hermione to join them in the air she came along with a book to read while watching, however she was soon joined by Lavender and the two sat having a lively conversation on topics ranging from their new Prefect status to the reason behind the boys fanaticism of Quiditch.

Meanwhile in the air Harry had allowed himself to forget all his troubles and immerse himself in the joy of flying and Quiditch shutting out all distractions, until that is he began to take notice of the skill of Ron and Ginny, and when Ginny had used her spiral shot he quickly decided to speak to the gryffindor team and new captain whomever that ever that may be about including a reserve roster and having Ginny on that list. Maybe he could get Ginny to teach the other chasers some of her more complicated moves, in the meantime he was sure Ron would make it as keeper this year.

The rest of the day had been spent in similar ways either on their brooms or relaxing out in the sun or in the case of the two couples organising a couple of picnic baskets and disappearing for some alone time. So it was a very happy and content Harry that had gone to bed that night just to suffer the painful awakening this morning.

Harry sat in his cot in Ron's room taking deep breaths and waiting for his heart to return to normal while Luna sang gently in his ear to calm him, they had both felt the pain of the cruciatus curse reverberate across their bond and now simply sat comforting each other. Glancing across at the other occupant of the room Harry was glad to see that Ron had somehow managed to sleep through his scream though how, he couldn't tell, as he soon discovered that others had not.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was just past four o'clock when Hermione was awakened by Harry's scream of pain, instantly responding she up and in her dressing gown in an instant. After quickly reassuring Ginny that it would be fine she left the room and headed for Harry. As she approached the room Mrs Weasley heading in the same direction stopped her and asked her to bring Harry downstairs where they could talk.

Hermione took one deep breath then burst into Ron's room just to find Harry frantically scribbling a letter while both Luna and Hedwig tried to calm him down. Before she could say anything she saw him tie the letter to Hedwig, send her out the window then collapse on the bed, and throughout all this Ron slept on, oblivious. Realising that it would not be a good idea to wake the sleeping boy in this situation Hermione quietly took her boyfriends hand and smiling gently led him downstairs to find both Weasley parents sitting in the lounge with a fire going just enough to warm the room and two cups of cocoa waiting for them.

Twenty minuets later Hermione sat with Harry's head resting in her lap while she gently stroked his hair. He had just finished explaining what he had seen in his dream and that he had written to Professor Dumbledore. As soon as they were sure Harry was o.k. Mrs Weasley had disappeared into the kitchen to start breakfast while Mr Weasley had left for the Ministry; he wanted to be there when the news came in to ensure that Fudge didn't simply cover it up. So there they sat each taking silent comfort from the others presence, they could have remained there all day if not for the chiming of the Weasley's clock indicating that the rest of the family were getting up.

Breakfast that morning was a strange affair; the twins were their usual exuberant selves. Bill and Charlie sat arguing quietly, Ginny kept shooting worried glances at Harry while Ron simply sat stuffing himself with food. The three early risers however sat quietly waiting for the paper to arrive.

And arrive it did, "My God!!" Bill whispered in shock as he unrolled the morning paper, "This can't be real." Similar sentiments were shared by all as the paper moved round the table. Harry, deciding he'd had enough to eat left the table to get ready for a day of shopping. Seeing the staring faces of those who watched Harry leave, Hermione simply said four words that caused the colour to drain from all their faces before following to get ready.

"He saw it, all!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Business was good as usual in the late summer for Tom the barkeeper of the leaky cauldron. Since approximately nine that morning he had had a steady influx of customers, mostly all students heading to the alley for school supplies. So it was no shock when the flames of his fireplace turned a vivid green and people appeared in a cloud of sparks and soot. No surprise that is until the soot cleared and he was face to face with the Weasleys, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, he immediately went to greet them with a smile on his face as he offered them drinks which they gladly accepted.

Although business had been good that day there was a definite gloom in the air and could expect different with the morning news, but if there was one thing he knew it was that given five minuets in any building especially a public one and the Weasley twins would have all in hysterics, and the moment one of his customers sprouted canary yellow feathers he knew he was right.

Ten minuets later and all the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron were laughing their heads off, all that is except Mrs Weasley and the twins. The twins' pranks had hit the pub hard and fast and in moments all had forgotten their troubles, they even got Harry laughing especially when one of their pranks backfired hit their mum, the laughter had increased substantially as she proceeded to discipline her teenage sons in public, and so it was a still chuckling group that left the pub and headed off to shop. That is except for Fred and George who had not only been thoroughly embarrassed but also now had a list of chores longer than your arm.

After a quick stop in Gringotts to fill their pouches with money the group headed off to Florish and Blotts for their books. For once they all opted to shop together this year (Fred and George had no choice) which meant that they took twice as long in each shop then would normally be the case, as a result they almost collapsed into chairs Florien Fortisques while Mrs Weasley went to order ice-cream for them all. This would have been a quite pleasant time if it hadn't been an encounter, which both Ron and Harry were still visibly fuming from.

They had just exited the apothecary's when Ron was suddenly accosted from behind, expecting the worst he had closed his eyes against any on coming pain, instead he felt a pair of very familiar lips descend upon his own. Quickly forgetting about his family he surrendered himself to the kiss of his girlfriend only to be interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"I think I'm going to be sick" was the first comment from Draco Malfoy as he spotted Ron and Lavender "And if that wasn't enough it seems as though Potters slumming it." He continued when he spotted Harry with his arm around Hermione, "Or is the 'Mudblood' the best you could get, after all most girls aren't keen on murderers!"

This one comment caused Draco to relive the train ride home from school the previous year as a large variety of hexes flew from various directions as others in the street had heard his comment and reacted. But what had Ron and Harry so angry was this combined with his parting comment as his friend pulled him away "Enjoy it while you can Potter cause you won't live beyond school this year!"

Now Harry sat with an ice cream before him while both Hermione and Luna (sitting invisible on his shoulder) tried to keep his anger at bay. Across from them Lavender was doing the same for Ron when Hermione suddenly thought of something to occupy them other than the Slytherin brat.

"Hey, Harry? Did you remember to give that letter to the Gringotts goblins?" she asked,

"Would you believe I forgot?"

"Well, let's do so now." So after quickly explaining to the rest of the group the four friends and hidden phoenix left for the wizard bank wondering what was in the sealed envelope in Harry's pocket.

            End of part two

A/n 

Thank you to all those who have reviewed my first chapter, and I'm happy to say it was all good responses, also I apologise for the delay in updating but due to work contracts my time to write and type is rather limited but I shall try to update sooner this time.

I would also like to say that all questions regarding this story in reviews will be answered if not in up coming chapters then in other author notes.

Please keep reviewing and I'll see you all soon

**_PP]DRAGOS_**

****


	3. Vaults galore

**PT.3 Vaults galore**

****

As Harry stood awaiting the head goblin to arrive he glanced around, he was reminded strongly of an anthill. As people scurried around disappearing to the vaults or private offices, Harry's attention was caught by a small group of Ministry officials having a rather animated discussion as they moved slowly across the room.

"I don't care what you say," he heard one of them say while he nudged Hermione to pay attention "If Fudge doesn't get his head out from up his own backside and start paying attention to situation he's going to loose his job!"

"True but who would replace him?" his companion asked as Hermione began eves dropping with Harry "We already know the best choice would be Dumbledore but he's already turned it down twice, and of course the other prime candidates still at school!"

"Do you think he'll do it when he's older?"

"Why not his grandfather did and he was one of the best there was until he resigned."

"Who knows maybe they'll convince him to come back this time."

"I doubt it, ever since his son was killed he's wanted nothing to do with it. But who do you reckon would take the job?"

"As long as it's not any of Malfoy's 'friends' I don't care. Although I think Arthur has a good chance."

Harry was distracted at this point by the arrival of one of the goblins that escorted them to an adjacent office to meet the head goblin. As they were walking Harry quietly asked Hermione what she thought of the conversation they'd 'overheard'

"To be honest Harry, I don't know but I'm sure they were talking about Dumbledore for most of the time, except at the end which is obvious they meant Arthur Weasley."

"I know, but what about this candidate who's still in school?"

"Well if I'm right and it is Dumbledore's grandson, we may find some information in the school library but I'm not sure, it's possible even the boy doesn't know."

"And if it's not Dumbledore?"

"Then we look up former Ministers and see if there are any who's grandson is in school."

"Hey! You two wake up we're here!" Ron called from in front off them.

Upon entering Harry found his eyes drawn to the goblin sitting behind the large desk filling out forms, and as he got a better look at him he found him somehow familiar and it wasn't until he spoke that Harry recognised him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. A pleasure to see you again, I trust you are keeping well?"

"Yes very well thank you, I'm sorry I don't remember your name!"

"Quite alright Mr. Potter you do at least recognise me which is more than can be said for some. I am Head Goblin Griphook, at your service, now I believe you have a letter for me!"

As Griphook opened and read through the letter Harry took the time to look around the room. Basically the room was a standard office, just what you'd expect from any bank manager but with some differences for example the large antique desk which could be considered a piece of art (oak, hand carved) but even that paled in comparison to the large iron door at the back of the office. The door which was a good ten feet tall weighing at least three tons was one piece of solid metal moulded to portray a treasure guarded by goblins and dragons, there were no obvious locks on it and Harry could only assume it was sealed with magic. Harry was soon brought out of his thoughts when Hermione squeezed his hand slightly to get his attention and then nodded towards Griphook who was rising from his seat.

"Well then Mr. Potter this all seems in order and the seal was intact so if you could ask your phoenix to show itself, I shall take you down myself."

"How did you know about Luna?" Harry asked as she appeared on his shoulder "and what do you mean take us down?"

"Simple really Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore informed me about your phoenix and if you'll follow me I will be taking you and your friends down to your new or should I say 'old' vault." As he was saying this he made his way over to the large door at the back and placed his hand on the centre. At his touch the door began to glow a gentle green and then opened silently away from them. "I shall explain everything on the way." He said bowing them all through the door.

On the other side of the door they found themselves on the side of the vault car tracks but something seemed different. Once they were all loaded into one of the carts it began to move off but at a much slower pace then they were used to and as they turned a bend Griphook began his explanation.

"Firstly I would like to apologise for the slow ride but it is necessary as these vaults and tracks are the oldest in England, some say the oldest in the world, to give you an idea of how old Gringotts vault number one is on these tracks. This is also our highest security section used by governments and only the oldest and most prominent of wizarding families."

"I bet the Malfoys have one then." Ron blurted out bitterly.

"Actually Mr. Weasley they don't, as I have explained to Mr. Lucius Malfoy on several occasions only the oldest, most prominent families may have one and all though the Malfoys are a prominent pure blood family, that was not always the case. In truth they started small and grew due in my opinion to their conniving and shrewd ways, in difference to your family Mr. Weasley who lost much of their fortune helping the less fortunate during troubled times. In fact I believe one of these vaults belongs to your family, I think it is an office vault, I suggest you have your parents visit me and we shall look into it!"

"O.k." Ron stammered through his shock.

"Ah here we are, vault number fifteen. Mr. Potter this vault would normally have been made open to yourself once you turned fifteen, as is the custom within your family. Your other vault was your school tuition vault this, is your family vault. However now that you have a phoenix familiar you are to be given access to the second vault inside and so incidentally access to the family vault, now if you would place your hand on the green stone to the left of the door I shall give you access."

As Harry walked towards the vault he had the strangest feeling someone or something hidden in the shadows was watching him. However he soon forgot about that as he placed his hand on the deep green stone by the door and Griphook began to speak "Guardian of the vault recognise your master Harry Potter son of James Potter."

Harry heard a sound behind him similar to the crackle of a fire, and as he turned his head in that direction his eyes locked with those of the guardian of the Potter family vault. A giant phoenix stood before him, a good seven to eight feet tall with deep blood red plumage and flames dancing around it's claws, but it was the eyes that Harry was staring at, eyes of such a fathomless gold that Harry felt as though the phoenix was looking into his very soul. After what felt to Harry like an eternity but was in fact just a few seconds the Guardian gave a deep bow and in a trill of song vanished from sight taking with it the feeling of being watched, at the same time the vault door opened with a hiss of contained air.

"The Guardian will only grant entrance to those of your family line that have been authorised, anyone attempting entrance without a wiling member of your family will be engulfed in flames until a Gringotts goblin takes them to the Aurors. The flames are an illusion but to the thief they would look and feel very real. Now shall we continue?"

As they entered the vault all four teenagers felt their jaws hang open, the vault was at least twice the size of the great hall of Hogwarts with several rooms off the side. The main room was filled floor to ceiling with hundreds upon hundreds of chests which upon closer inspection where found to be filled to the brim with galleons. The second room they entered was full of clothing and jewellery and it was this room that brought Harry to tears, there in the back, in a display case were his parents wedding clothes and in a small box in front of them, their rings. 

After a few moments Harry managed to recover with Hermione's help and they continued to a third room which contained three chests filled with share certificates, deeds and ownership papers for buildings and land across the globe, there was also a wooden door labelled portrait room but Griphook ignored all this and went to a metal box at the back of the room. The box was seven feet tall and fairly plain except for the image of a phoenix on the front.

"Mr Potter, I shall await you all at the cart. To open the box simply have your phoenix sing, first however I am to give you a message from Professor Dumbledore, he asks that you wear at least one item from within at all times, he will explain the rest at school, also may wear the cloak over your uniform whenever you wish. I go outside so please take your time." And with that Griphook left the vault.

"What do you think that was all about?" Lavender asked while trying to get Ron out of the stupor he had entered at the mention of his families' vault, in the end kissing him passionately to get his attention.

"I honestly don't know." Harry answered once Ron was back in the land of the living. "But why would they lock a cloak in a vault only someone with a phoenix could open?"

"Well there's only one way to find out love!" Hermione said with a smile. With a quick nod and smile to his girlfriend Harry asked Luna to sing for them. From the moment the first notes let her throat the case began opening, inside was a sight they didn't expect. The case wasn't a case at all, it was a changing room and standing in the middle of the room was a dummy wearing. . 

"Battle robes!" Ron said the moment he saw them "My brother Charlie has a set but no where near as fine as these!"

The robes before them were a deep blue with touches of scarlet around the neck and cuffs, the top was more a tunic than a robe and cut of at mid thigh, underneath were leggings loose enough to allow freedom of movement but not get in the way accompanied by black knee boots of dragon-hide. At the waist was a black dragon-scale belt with wand and sword holders (both empty) and a phoenix shaped buckle. Over all this was the cloak, once again deep blue with the emblem of a phoenix on the left breast and back, and around the shoulders what could only b phoenix feathers.

Now Harry understood why they were locked away, they were magnificent, a masterpiece of the tailors art and with the phoenix feathers at the shoulders, highly magical not to mention expensive.

"Well?" Hermione asked and seeing Harry's continued, "You heard what Dumbledore said get in there and get changed, I want to see how they look!"

So Harry entered the room with a grin and closed the door. About five minuets later he re-emerged wearing the robes and the moment he stepped out Hermione felt her breath hitch. If the robes had been incredible before now that Harry was in them they were truly breathtaking, the deep blue which looked like silk before now seemed to sparkle slightly in the light, add on Harry's muscular figure and Luna sitting proudly on his shoulder and Hermione knew three things 1. Those robes were perfect for Harry (blue deffinatly looked good on him) 2. There was no way she would ever willingly leave his side and finally if any of the girls at Hogwarts saw him in full battle robes they would swarm him even more than she expected already, and as Harry excused himself to change out of some of it she made a crucial decision. First day of the new term she would be making sure all the students (especially the female students) knew Harry was 'hands off'.

Harry soon emerged again in his regular cloths but still wearing the belt from the battle robes with the rest of them tied up in a neat bundle, he had however removed the sword scabbard.

"Right then, shall we get going or we'll be late meeting everyone in the Leaky Cauldron." With that he put his arm around Hermione's waist and led them out of the vault with a promise to them all that when they had time they would return to explore the vault properly.

Once they all arrived back in Griphook's office he motioned or them to take a seat while he got some papers for Harry to sign after which he gave him an I.D. card to prove he had access to those vaults and a letter to Ron explaining he needed to see Mr. Weasley regarding their vault.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in the sitting room of the Burrow he was surprised to hear both Fred and George in the kitchen, which was until Mrs. Weasley arrived behind him.

"Fred, George! You'd better have started those potatoes or I swear you'll be weeding the garden with no magic by breakfast."

It was then that Harry remembered that they were being punished for their jokes at the Leaky Cauldron, an when he rushed into the kitchen he found Ron, Lavender and Hermione sat at the table trying to hide their sniggers while watching the twins try to peal a large pile of potatoes using a pair of muggle peelers, needless to say they weren't doing to well.

In the end they were sent out to de-gnome the garden while Mrs. Weasley finished dinner (at the speed the twins were going dinner would be ready by lunch the next day) and was at this point that the fire flared to life and Mr. Weasley returned home.

"Good evening Molly dear!" he exclaimed happily kissing his wife "How was the alley everyone? No problems I hope!"

"Nothing we couldn't handle Arthur dear" she answered after kissing him back and settling him at the table. "How was work?" she asked apprehensively.

"Well" he said after a deep sigh and a sip of the tea Mrs. Weasley had brought him. "I'd say Fudge really stuffed up this time. As soon as I arrived I was informed of a meeting of department heads regarding the news, I actually thought he was doing his job for once, no such luck. When he finally showed up nearly two hours later with Lucius Malfoy in tow he immediately informed us he had dispatched a squad of Aurors to Azkaban to assess the situation, of course this was met with approval until he told us that this 'squad' was actually only six wizards needless to say we haven't heard from them since." Here they all fell silent for a few moments until he continued, "The next thing we were informed was that all Auror stations were now looking for the escaped prisoners and that the search for all others had been put on a slight back burner!" Harry couldn't help but smile at this knowing it would make life slightly easier for Sirius.

"When someone brought up the question of who could have done this Fudge explained it was a group of 'dissidents' that were yet to be identified. Of course when you-know-who was mentioned he wasn't happy, in act he went into a full blown fit saying that the 'rumours' of you-know-who's return were just that rumours ad lies, he then informed us that anyone found spreading said rumours would be immediately dismissed, and once he was sure he'd made his point he stormed out of the room." 

Harry interrupted here in confusion "Sorry to interrupt, but if Fudge still refuses to accept Voldemort's-" here everyone except Harry and Hermione flinched involuntarily "-return and also managed to send six people to what was possibly there deaths, then why are you smiling?"

"Ah, well I said Fudge stormed out the room, I never mentioned anyone else did I?" he asked with a grin "Well after Fudge left thankfully followed by Malfoy the rest o us remained to have our own meeting to try and sort what to do about the Minister. Surprisingly it was Percy who came up with a solution." At their shocked expressions he explained, "After what happened with Crouch, Percy has decided to start to question his instructions and not obey blindly but as he still holds respect for Fudge's position he came up with an option we could agree with." He stopped here to finish his tea earning himself a group of complaints from the teens and a reprimand from his wife for teasing the kids. "Ok I'll keep going, Fudge has got five days to act accordingly to the loss of Azkaban and the return of you-know-who if after those five days he still refuses to acknowledge the situation the heads of departments will call for a vote of no confidence which if upheld will result in a new minister."

"So in other words" Ron said "In five days Fudge is out and there's a vote for a new Minister! But who do you think will get it?"

"To be honest Ron I don't know, Professor Dumbledore is the obvious choice but he has made it quite clear he doesn't want it, other than him there are no other obvious candidates."

"What about the other prime candidates Grandfather after all he has done it before!" Hermione said receiving strange looks from all but Harry.

"What do you mean Hermione? I don't know of any other candidate, where did you hear this?"

Hermione quickly described what she and Harry had heard at the bank while deciding to leave out the comment about 'Arthur' in case there are other Arthur's at the Ministry.

"Well I don't know about any of that, but going by your description I think they were unspeakables and if that's the case then they must have a reason or keeping this to themselves possibly to protect the one at school especially if they think he's a future Minister, they obviously expect great things of him. But we still need someone for at least a year and that's only if he's a seventh year otherwise we've got even longer till he's ready. We'll just have to see, so did anything else happen today?"

As Mr. Weasley got a run own of the day's events and Lavender was invited to stay for dinner, Mrs. Weasley went to check on the twins and bring them in to eat. The meal was the usual mix of eating, discussion and mild comedy routine and there was not a person at the table who would have it any other way, and it was during this riotous affair that Ron remembered the letter from Gringotts for his parents.

"Dad?" Ron asked over the noise around the table "When Griphook took us down to Harry's vault today he said something about an old Weasley vault and gave me this letter for you." he said passing the envelope over.

"Hold on" Ginny said, "Didn't Bill say Griphook was the new head goblin? Why would he take you down to the vaults, it's not his job!"

"Harry's vault is in the high security section," Hermione piped in

"Wow, I don't think even Bill's been allowed down there and he's an employee."

"Well" Mr. Weasley interrupted "If Griphook is correct you mother and I will be going down there tonight as he wants to see us as soon as possible."

So after dinner Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disappeared through the floo network towards Gringotts. While they waited Harry and Hermione commandeered the couch to themselves and spent their time talking quietly about their summers, Hogwarts and other varying topics while cuddled together and steeling the odd kiss. Ron in the meantime had escorted Lavender home and was now challenging Ginny to a chess game in which she was actually posing a threat to his unbeaten record.

It had been over five hours since the Weasley parents had left for the bank and yet still had not returned, an act that was beginning to worry Harry who was also the only one still awake. The twins had disappeared upstairs hours ago and Hermione, Ron and Ginny where currently sleeping in various chairs and in Hermione's case Harry's lap, yet he remained vigilant awaiting their return.

It was just past one in the morning when they were all startled fully awake by the fire erupting in green lames, emitting a pale faced and bleary eyed pair of Weasleys. Almost instantly Ron and Ginny were into them checking on them, asking what took so long, why they were so pale and if they were ok, however it was all an act of futility as they refused to answer until they were seated and had a cup of tea each. Straight away Ron had them seated in the two seater he had just vacated while Ginny shot into the kitchen to get their drinks. Finally after about ten minuets the twins and Percy who had returned home during the night had joined them and they awaited the explanation.

"Right then" Mr. Weasley began while his wife relaxed against his side "When we got there Griphook already had a pile of paperwork for us to go through, basically it was just to double check that we are descended from the owners of the vault and as such are entitled to the contents. Unfortunately because of how long it's been since the vault was last accessed this alone took about forty-five minutes, it was only then we went down to the vault. The vault itself actually resembles a large office containing a desk and several filing cabinets but it's what's in the cabinets that are interesting. Each draw contains one or two main documents followed by updates concerning the main sheet."

He was interrupted here by Percy "What kind of documents?"

"Mainly share certificates but there are also several deeds and that's where we hit a problem. The deeds are mainly small plots of land, a couple of house even a mine or two but the main shock was the large plot of land we own, a piece about ten times the size o the land we own around the Burrow. Before we could take full possession we had verify the deeds were authentic and here's where we spent a couple more hours with some lawyers provided by Gringotts."

"Well?" Ginny asked when he stopped.

"They're all real!" Bedlam was the only way to describe what followed that statement "Because of that" Mr. Weasley called over the noise "We have a meeting at nine in the morning with the Aurors."

"Why the Aurors if they're real?" Percy asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Because we have a group of claim jumpers or squatters living on the largest piece of land, so we are taking the Aurors to evict them from their house!" here he graced them all with a maniacal grin

"Hang on" George questioned "House? How long have they been there?"

"About a hundred and twenty years, however as the Weasleys of the time stopped using it actively about forty years before our squatters didn't bother going through official channels to buy it and just moved in and built their house ignoring all the warnings given to them by the owners an Gringotts. Now as the new/original owners of the land we had a choice, sell it to the squatters, charge them rent plus back rent or evict them and have them arrested for theft/claim jumping. Of course once we found out what 'type' of family were living there we decided on eviction."

"What type of family?" Fred asked

"Who are they?" Harry added

"They're dark wizards Fred, followers of you-know-who, as for who they are.............................................The Malfoys!!!!"


	4. CH4

It begins  
  
Silence was the only sound to be heard from the front room of the Burrow in the early hours of this summer morning, however this was not because everyone was tucked up in bed, as you would expect at this ungodly hour. In fact the exact opposite was true, the entire family (at least those at home) plus Harry and Hermione were sitting in a stunned silence, their faces reflecting the shock they had just received. Eventually it was Fred that broke the silence.  
  
"Are you telling us that the Malfoy's as in Lucius Malfoy's family built their 'manor' on land they knew belonged to our family? And knowing this he had the gaul to insult, degrade and basically humiliate us, while always openly flaunting their so called 'wealth'?" At his parents nods he continued, "Those black hearted, rat faced sons of . . ."  
  
"Fred Weasley, you finish that sentence and you'll be spending the next week in a full body bind." Mrs Weasley screamed effectively ending his rant, before silently adding 'no matter how true it is.'  
  
Harry decided now would be a good time to step in as everyone was obviously tired and tempers were getting a little frayed.  
  
"Can I make a suggestion?" he asked and once he had all their attention continued "It's coming up two in the morning and everyone's had a tough day one way or the other, so I think it would be a good idea to get some sleep before the meeting. And maybe by then people wont be so irritable!" he said glancing between Fred and Mrs Weasley and once people started to head upstairs he relaxed and tried to follow only to find he couldn't move and glancing around he soon found out why. Hermione who had been sitting with her head on his shoulder throughout the conversation had repositioned herself into his lap and fallen asleep with her head on his chest and a sweet smile on her lips. Harry just couldn't bring himself to wake her and so with a warm smile he stood with her in his arms and headed or the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Ginny couldn't believe how her day was going, she had woken up in a relatively good mood just to be brought back down with a thump due to the news in the papers that morning. Thankfully or all their sanity the twins were able to cheer everyone up almost as soon as they were in public (even her mum was amused though she would never admit in front of them) soon followed by a pleasant and enjoyable day of shopping, well if you ignored the incident with Malfoy. Now here she was after hours of anxious waiting, absorbing the fact that not only was the family was wealthy to an extent she still wasn't sure, but tomorrow her parents were going to retake possession of the land the Malfoys claimed their own. And after what Lucius and Draco Malfoy had put her and all those she cared about through she couldn't wait.  
  
It was this reason and many others that she decided not to have a bath tonight and just shower in the morning. So when Harry had suggested they all head to bed she was one of the first to leave and now she stood in her room looking for a clean nightgown to put on until that is she heard a knock on the door. Glancing around she soon noticed that Hermione wasn't in the room with her and quickly guessed she had probably locked the door on her friend, and so thinking it was Hermione at the door she strode over whipped the door open. She was right that it was Hermione but what she didn't expect was to find her being carried by Harry who upon seeing Ginny quickly turned away a slight blush staining his cheeks. Standing there Ginny was slightly confused by his reaction until she realised she was only in her underwear at which point she turned bright red and shot into the bathroom. When she came back out she had her dressing gown on and stood in the doorway watching as Harry removed Hermione's shoes and carefully tucked her into bed, then just as he stood he brushed some stray hairs from her face before gently kissing her and leaving the room mouthing good night to Ginny as he passed.  
  
As Ginny headed to her bed she Hermione sigh and mumble Harry's name in her sleep and she couldn't help but smile thinking how good those two were or each other, she knew she was only slightly jealous of Hermione but it wasn't what she expected to feel when they finally got together as she wasn't jealous of the act that Hermione had Harry but that had someone who so clearly loved her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she yawned deeply and remembering what would be happening in just a few hours she climbed into bed and soon followed Hermione into slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hermione woke to the light of the morning sun at about seven thirty surprisingly refreshed considering how little sleep she had gotten. Once she had stretched and gained her bearings she realised not only was she in her bed in Ginny's room but was still fully clothed and didn't take her long to figure out what must happened, and so with a bright smile she was soon up, showered, dressed and heading downstairs where she found most of the Burrows residents sitting round the table eating breakfast some clearly more awake then others.  
  
"Good morning all" she greeted happily as she reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way to the empty seat next to Harry, while receiving morning greetings from most in the kitchen and a grunt from Ron (definitely not a morning person). Harry however rose from his chair and pulled her into a heated kiss before pulling out the chair for the dazed Hermione.  
  
"O.K. what gives?" Ron asked from across the table "We're all half asleep yet you two are wide awake and grinning. How come?"  
  
"Good nights sleep!" The two grinning teens answered. Only to get a mumbled reply from Ron.  
  
"But we only got a few hours so how come you both look like you got a full nights worth?" Fred inquired Ron's side while trying to get him to accept a sweet.  
  
Harry was prevented from answering as Mr Weasley chose that moment to enter the room "Morning all" he said taking a seat already dressed in his best robes with a file o paper in his hand, which soon brought up the coming events of the day not to mention what to do with Malfoy Manor once the Malfoys leave. In the end it was decided to wait until the Aurors had done a complete search o the property and then decide on what they all thought of the house as to its future, a decision they all agreed on.  
  
Once they had all finished eating they moved into the lounge where surprisingly Professor Dumbledore stood waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning, I trust your all well!" he greeted them brightly then turning to Mrs Weasley continued in a more sombre tone "Molly I read your note and I must agree that the children stay here until we return." Harry and the others were about to protest when Mrs. Weasley prevented them.  
  
"You will be remaining here for the same reason we have asked Albus to accompany us. We have absolutely no idea how Lucius is going to react other than the fact that he is going to be furious, and we are not taking any risks with your safety!" Her tone of voice made it quite clear there was no room for argument, but that didn't stop them all from trying, all that is except Harry who sat on the couch in deep thought before standing and getting between the two arguing groups.  
  
As silence descended Harry turned towards the adults in the room all of whom seemed to be almost daring him to argue however that was not his plan. "I'll make you a deal.," he finally said surprising them all, although Mrs. Weasley was looking at him slightly suspiciously. "We will all remain here on the condition that you take Luna with you!"  
  
"Harry what are you." Hermione whispered to him just to be cut off  
  
"Trust me 'Mione."  
  
"Why would you want us to take Luna, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked slightly confused  
  
"Well I suspect that the main reason everyone wants to go is see their faces when you tell the Malfoys what's going on." At everyone's nods of affirmation he continued, "Well with Luna there we can remain here where it's 'safe' and still view what's going on!"  
  
"How is that going to work?" Ron asked annoyed that Harry was siding with his parents.  
  
"Simple really Ron we just need one of them to cast the 'Mental Projection' spell on me. Then when Luna passes the images to me through our bond. ."  
  
"You can use the spell to show the others what Luna see's." A very impressed Professor finished for him. "But if I may ask, when and how did you discover the two of you could send images as well as thoughts and emotions?"  
  
At this Harry couldn't hide the blush covering his face catching everyone's attention, but was saved from answering by Mr. Weasley announcing that if they wanted to be on time they should leave now.  
  
"Before you go!" Harry called to them "There's one more condition, once the Malfoys have left I want Luna to fly though the house before anyone, Aurors included enters. I'll explain why later, you'd best go or you'll be late."  
  
So with a nod and a wave of his wand from Dumbledore confirming Harry's suggestion Luna flew over to Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and disappeared with them through the floo system leaving Harry with a group of confused and inquisitive teens.  
  
As soon as the flames returned to their usual size and colour Harry turned to find everyone in the room looking at him expectantly  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips "Where did you learn about that spell? I've never even heard of it!"  
  
"Ah well you see Professor Dumbledore gave me limited access to the restricted section of the library and I found it there." Was the response Harry gave while he sat with his eyes closed as if listening to something in the air "O.K. it look like they'll be filling out forms for the next hour or so, so what do you want to do while we wait?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Harry couldn't believe the last hour. As soon as he'd given her an opening Hermione had started questioning him about any and all spells, charms, curses and potions he had 'accidentally' found during his work in the restricted section, of course as soon as they began that discussion the Weasleys had quickly vacated the room in favour of enjoying the sun outside.  
  
The first thing Harry explained was that the only sections he was permitted to read were those pertaining to the subject he was researching, this still meant he could look up combat, mind links, magical creatures and history of magic, giving him a very wide spectrum of subjects to look through. He had also been given permission to look up ancient magic thinking that what was known of phoenix use may be there. Of course this interested Hermione greatly especially when she learnt that this branch of magic relied upon four factors, the heart (emotions strengthen the spells), the mind (the will determines the effect), the blood (to bind and control the spells) and the environment (to determine the form the spell 'could' take). It was while Harry was explaining this and how not all were needed for every spell that he felt a quick burst of thought from Luna. It was almost time for the adults to head for Malfoy Manor.  
  
Having quickly explained this to Hermione, Harry shot outside to get the rest all the while reflecting on how strangely enjoyable the last hour had been ' probably' he thought 'because I was alone with 'Mione, even if it was like school again'. His thoughts were interrupted however when he reached the paddock the Weasleys had gone to half an hour ago for a quick game of Quiditch. What Harry saw though looked nothing like a Quiditch game, Ginny and the boys were all attempting to keep hold of their brooms while laughing hard enough to have tears in their eyes. Harry soon realised why when he noticed that not all the Weasleys were on their brooms as there was no sign of George, there was however a disgruntled red pig sitting on the semi deflated ball they'd been using as a quaffle with a sign round its neck reading 'ball hog'!  
  
"George?" Harry asked looking around at those on brooms and at their affirmative nods almost joined in their laughter until he remembered why he was out there "Well someone change him back their about to head to the manor!"  
  
Within seconds the Weasleys were all following Harry back to the house all once again human though George's nose still looked slightly flat.  
  
When they reached the lounge they found a very impatient Hermione waiting for them  
  
"What took you so long? If we don't hurry they'll already be there. Harry what's going on at the moment?" she asked as she pulled him down to the sofa beside her and snuggled in close.  
  
Harry once again focused on his link with Luna trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart "They're just getting the Por. . . So thats how its done!" he exclaimed smiling slightly.  
  
"How what's done?" Ron asked eagerly  
  
"Nothing!!" he answered quickly looking anywhere but at his friends  
  
"Harry! What are you up to?" Hermione questioned, but the only response she got was Harry staring at the far wall and calling out  
  
"Cerebrus convey!" almost immediately a beam of light appeared from both of his temples and converged before him. After staying there for about two to three seconds the light flew to the wall and formed into a large misty screen. No sooner had it appeared as the sound of voices filtered into the room and the mist cleared to show the office of an Auror captain as seen from Luna's perch on Mrs. Weasleys shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Captain Donahue of blue shift was really looking forward to this job, he and Lucius Malfoy had hated each other since school, a act which accounted for him providing the Marauders with passwords for the Slytherin common room to set up their pranks during their early years. So when the news of the Weasley's new found inheritance came through along with the eviction order of Malfoy Manor he immediately volunteered to lead the Auror support for the actual eviction.  
  
"Right then" he said as he rose smiling from behind his desk "Remember the plan. Arthur, you Professor Dumbledore and myself will be the first to the door to serve the notice, then should he resist in 'any' way the rest of you may advance on my signal. Now we all know what sort of temper Lucius has so I want you all to be especially careful, thankfully we have the element of surprise so lets hope we have no problems."  
  
"Charles the port-keys are ready!" Dumbledore informed his former pupil and as they all neared the half dozen large diner plates he continued, "We will arrive just outside the main gates avoiding any detection spells on the property!" And with a nod of understanding from all they vanished from the office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
If Harry had thought travelling by port-key was bad normally experiencing it through another was much worse. It took all Harry's efforts not to loose his breakfast when he felt the tug, never mind concentrating enough to keep the spell active but thankfully it was soon over.  
  
The others in the room watched as the strange screen showed the swirling colours synonymous with port-key travel before clearing to show the large iron gates of Malfoy Manor. Although the gates and walls were visible the house and grounds were hidden behind magical wards and as the group moved through the gates everything beyond slowly shimmered into being and no-one in the front room of the Burrow could believe what they were seeing, if it wasn't for the imposing building in the centre of the grounds you could easily mistake this for a wildlife reserve, but for some reason their attention was immediately drawn to the house and it wasn't till they got closer that Harry realised why.  
  
"I don't believe it, they've put a disillusionment charm on all the grounds except the house, so no matter what you have to look at it." he exclaimed once Luna passed on the knowledge.  
  
"How can you tell?" Ginny asked curiously  
  
"Oh, Luna can sense the spells they used!"  
  
Back on the screen the group was continuing through the grounds when Donahue sent a gentle blue light towards the house from his wand "I've just informed Malfoy that a ministry official is on the grounds however he will only be expecting me so we still have the surprise.  
  
"Why inform him at all?" Bill asked as they kept walking  
  
"If I hadn't we wouldn't have reached the door because of his security charms, we would have simply stopped until he saw who we were and either let us in or banished us from the property!"  
  
All talk soon ended though as they reached the front of the house where Donahue, Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore walked up the front steps and rapped loudly on the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Ministry of Magic was used to emotional ministers, usually this stemmed from the stress of the job or some national crisis (but only a few ministers had kept their heads through such times) so there was no surprise to see the current minister ranting at some junior officials in the early hours of the day.  
  
People were surprised however when they heard why he was ranting. Had it been the rumours of Voldemort's return they would understand, had it been the loss of Azkaban and a number Aurors they would have agreed but the reason for the yelling was something that had them all stumped.  
  
Cornelius Fudge had been having a good day before his arrival at work, his breakfast had been pleasant, his wife and children had been polite but suspiciously quiet especially since the twins would normally be going on about looking forward to their first day at Hogwarts in September or pranking their siblings. So it was a cheerful minister that arrived to work that day to find some of the worst news of his career. Yes the loss of Azkaban was a shock as had been the fate of the Aurors he'd sent to investigate (He was thankful Lucius had convinced him not to send a full squadron of seasoned men, he could have lost them all). But the news sitting on his desk that morning had him literally shaking in his boots. . .  
  
His approval rating was falling.  
  
Let Dumbledore rant about the rumours of you-know-who's return let the other departments argue about escaped prisoners, these were all minor problems to the minister, but 'this' was urgent and he wanted to know who was responsible, after all it couldn't be his fault he had done all that was expected of a good leader. When the rumours of you-know-who's return had begun he had safely assured the public they were lies (he would never understand why Dumbledore would believe that Potter boy). When the prison fell he responded quickly to send Aurors and reassured the public and yet still this happened and no one he spoke to could/would tell him why.  
  
He knew what he needed, he needed advice and wasn't until he was half way through calling Hogwarts that he remembered he 'wasn't talking' to the headmaster so instead he changed his mind and called his financial backer who had helped him become minister, Lucius. What he got though was not what he expected, in the distance he could hear screaming and curses being thrown and he was sure that he could hear Lucius yelling for whomever it was to get off his property.  
  
It didn't take Fudge long to reach the office of the Magical Law Enforcement division, where he demanded a team of Aurors to accompany him immediately which they had no choice but to do, after all he is the Minister of Magic.  
  
After a quick trip via port-key the minister and his 'guard' arrived in the front parlour of Malfoy Manor only to find it occupied by Draco Malfoy and some of his class mates who were visiting. The small group of teens were clustered around one of the front windows screaming encouragement to their parents outside who, after a quick glance were obviously being attacked by a group of well trained men.  
  
Seeing his guard head outside the minister followed confidently to find out who had the ordacity to attack his friend, but when he reached the front door he stopped dead, yes the fight had stopped but what he saw confused him entirely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
a/n  
  
First id like to thank all those who have been reviewing I appreciate them all and I will try to answer all your questions in the next chapter.  
  
To those that have been waiting for updates I apologise for the delay but due to certain changes in my life I was delayed from continuing im happy to announce that I am now engaged and am expecting to be a dad by September. Hopefully with this in mind you forgive me for the delay but as I said before I will finish this story and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Thank you  
  
pp]dragos 


End file.
